


Aid

by Lugen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugen/pseuds/Lugen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter is just a glimpse of what I will eventually do with the story though that has not yet been completely decided on. ((It is incredibly short but I just wanted to get something up tonight, so I apologize for that.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just a glimpse of what I will eventually do with the story though that has not yet been completely decided on. ((It is incredibly short but I just wanted to get something up tonight, so I apologize for that.

Ruby sat on the lawn with her back pressed against Weiss’, humming quietly. She didn’t say much, she only thought. She thought about how pretty the sky was that afternoon, how cute the little hummingbird hovering near the garden was, and how the warm sun felt good on her skin. Of how proud she was of herself for acing her pre-calc test, and Yang for getting her first job. Of how comfy she felt leaning against Weiss, how pretty the sunlight was when it was when all that was visible were a few rays because it looked like the clouds were trying to hide it.

She thought of all the nice things about that moment, and others, but what clouded her mind the most was the girl leaning against her. She couldn’t stay focused on one thought for too long because her mind always wandered back to Weiss. She thought of how cute she looked when she was annoyed with her or embarrassed. How much she loved that she was the taller of the two when Weiss took her heels off, how beautiful she was with her hair down, then about how she was beautiful year round, night and day. How soft her voice became and how gentle she was when she comforted her and reminded her that she was there, or how tightly she held her when she needed it most. Most of all, she thought of how that was all for her. How Weiss did all this for her and her alone. 

Ruby loved the girl sitting with her back to hers, she was her best friend after all.


	2. 2 hours ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This addition to the story is also incredibly short but less so. This chapter takes place two hours before the last one and starts to tell what led up to the first chapter but it is not completed, I will hopefully get more up by Monday but I can't make any promises.

-2 hours earlier-

 

“Daad! I’m home!” Ruby called into the house, closing the door behind Weiss. “I brought Weiss!”

“I’ll be right there!” Taiyang called back from the kitchen.

“May I take your coat, Madam?” Ruby asked Weiss with a grin, holding her hands out.

Weiss rolled her eyes halfheartedly, slipping her coat off and handing it to Ruby. “Why thank you, my kind sir.” She said, the corners of her mouth curling into a small smile.

Ruby giggled and went to hang the coat in the closet as Taiyang came into the room.

“Hey, Ruby, Weiss.” He greeted them with a smile.

“Hello, Mr. Long. I hope I’m not intruding coming over suddenly.” Weiss apologized with a crooked smile.

“Nonsense,” He shook his head, the smile never leaving his face, “You’re welcome anytime, Weiss” He reassured her before turning to Ruby. “Listen, Rubes. I’ve gotta run down to work to drop off some files and then I’m gonna stop by the store to pick up somethings for dinner. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone and before you ask, yes turning the tub into a giant fish bowl fits into that category.” 

“That was one time!” Ruby pouted, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. To be fair, that was her uncle Qrow’s idea. Ruby just happened to agree with him…

“I’ll be back in an hour.” He finished with a crooked grin, going out the front door.

The girls said goodbye ignoring the fact that the door had already closed.

“So what do you wanna do?” Ruby asked, leading Weiss to her bedroom. Weiss already told her that she had homework to do before they left the school, but Ruby was hoping to convince her to watch a movie with her instead.

Weiss knew that Ruby would try to find some way to distract her from her work, so she wanted it to be clear that there would be none of that today. “Math.” She said shortly, tossing her bag onto Ruby’s bed as they entered the room.

“But it’s Friday.” Ruby whined.

“Yes and I have a busy weekend.” Weiss said annoyed, wondering whether or not Ruby remembered having this exact conversation at break.

“You’re no fun.” Ruby huffed, pouting at her. “Will you at least watch me watch a movie?” She asked hopefully leaning towards her.

“And how is that any different?” Weiss retorted, raising a hand for emphasis, “And why on earth would anyone want to do that?”

“Because you love me~” Ruby smirked smugly, like she made a turning point in her favor.

“The answer is still no, Ruby.” Weiss said flatly, sitting on the edge of Ruby’s desk.

“Pretty please~” Ruby pleaded, resorting to full on begging.

“No.”

“Pretty please with sugar on top?”

“Nope.”

“Would you do it for a Scooby snack.”

“Fine.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely not.”

 

“I’ll be your best friend.”

“Ruby.”

“Come on, please~ If you love me you’ll watch a movie with me.” Ruby begged, showing Weiss her best pair of puppy eyes.

Weiss gritted her teeth. Dammit, she thought, why the hell is she annoying. In Weiss’ mind, annoying was code for cute, or at least when it came to Ruby. “Fine.” She paused, “I will sit with you while you watch a movie but I will be doing my homework.” There was no way she would let Ruby win again, but compromise was another thing.

“Yay!” Ruby cheered, throwing her arms around Weiss. “I love you~” She told her swaying her side to side as she tried to pry Ruby’s arms off.

“Thanks, I get that a lot.” Weiss said facetiously, rolling her eyes.

“What do you want to watch?” Ruby asked, unfazed by Weiss’ remark, finally letting go of her.

“Math.” Weiss said again taking her books from her bag. “I’m not going to pay attention, if anything I’ll be wearing earbuds to drown it out but you can watch whatever you want.” 

“Frozen it is then.” Ruby said jokingly, knowing that the heiress hated the movie.

“I swear, Ruby. If you make that joke one more time, nobody will ever find your body.” Weiss said, glaring at her.

“What joke?” Ruby smirked, Weiss had walked right into that one.

“I am nothing like Els-” Weiss bit her tongue, Ruby had set her up. “Damn you.” She said, her face burning.

Ruby laughed pulling Weiss into another hug, “Cutie~” She chirped earning another blush from the older girl.

“I hate you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Ruby said, letting go of her and squatting next to the shelf that held her DVDs. “You sure you don’t care?”

“Pick whatever you want.” Weiss told her again waiting for her next to the door.

Ruby closed her eyes and pulled a random movie off of the shelf, “.....it’s Frozen…” She said nervously, looking at Weiss.

“Pick again, will you?” 

“Will do.” Ruby chuckled, picking a movie and leading Weiss back to the living room even though Weiss already knew where it was.

When they got to the living room, Weiss sat down on the loveseat while Ruby put the movie on before plopping down on the couch beside her.

“What did you pick?” Weiss asked, opening her math book and setting it on the table beside herself.

“I dunno, I didn’t read the cover.” Ruby said grinning at her.

“Dolt.” Weiss said, putting her earbuds in and opening her notebook.

“You love me anyway.” Ruby said, hitting play on the remote.

“Regrettably.” Weiss said, unpausing the last song she had listened to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Weiss is still an heiress but in this world the SDC does not mine dust, I haven't decided on what type of company is yet.  
> Anyway, I hope the new chapter is okay, feel free to let me know if there's anything that could be better. -Lugen


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang is home and she brought Blake(finally), Ruby is asleep, and Weiss is annoyed. What's new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have decided to continue the story thanks to a few of your comments^^ I love seeing your comments guys, but it really made me happy to see that you wanted to see this story continued so... I tried.  
> Not my best work, but hey, Blake and Yang are here so it can only get better from here. Anyway, try not to cringe if you see a terrible mistake, but here is your new chapter ->

Ruby fell asleep halfway into the movie. Dunce, Weiss thought, couldn’t she at least stay awake until the ending? Weiss couldn’t really blame her though, the movie did seem a bit drab for Ruby’s taste. 

Rolling her eyes, Weiss paused the movie. She had finished her work a bit earlier than she had expected as well and resorted to reading a book as opposed to watching the movie without Ruby. Or at least she was going to until Yang barged in the front door.

“Daad! I’m home!” Yang called into the house, much like her younger sister. “I brought a friend!” Nope, exactly like her little sister. “Dad?” She called again, stepping into the livingroom. “Oh, hey, Weiss.” She greeted her, smiling brightly. 

“Hello.” Weiss whispered, waving a hand before gesturing for her to be quiet with a finger over her lips and nodding towards the sleeping girl. 

“Right sorry,” Yang whispered back with a nod. “Oh , right,” She said, keeping a low volume, “This is my friend, Blake.” She said, reaching around the corner to drag her friend into the room and then nudging her towards Weiss.

“Oh. Hey, Weiss.” Blake said with a small smile.

“Hey.” Weiss looked surprised at first but soon mirrored the smile back at her. 

“Ruby slept through Yang's entrance?” Blake asked with a chuckle.

“Shocking, isn’t it?”

“Do you guys know each other?” Yang asked, looking between with a brow raised.

“We have pre-calc, and anatomy together.” Weiss said with a nod, setting her book on her lap.

“And compsci and medical careers.” Blake added, looking back at the blonde.

“Dang Weiss, why do you always meet the cute ones first?” Yang joked, winking at Blake and earning a blush.

“You think Jaune is cute?” Weiss asked with a smirk, raising her eyebrows at Yang expectantly.

“So-so, he’s cute but a little clueless for my taste.” Yang admitted, twisting her hand side to side to get her point across. “Anyway, where’s my dad?”

“He should be back soon, he went to pick up somethings for dinner.”

“Ah, okay. Well, in the meantime, I will show this lovely lady to my room.” Yang grinned, gesturing towards Blake.

“You act like I haven’t been here before.” Blake said dryly, taking off towards the room without Yang.

“Wait! You have?” Yang called after her, following her to the room.

“Mhmm.” Blake had been over to the house a few times, though it was always to do homework with the younger sister since she had yet to meet Yang. Yang had even said hello to her when she was in the house a few times, it was a bit sad that Yang didn’t remember.

Weiss rolled her eyes again, “And she said Juane is clueless?” She sighed, picking her book up again. Finally she could get some reading don-

“I’m home!” Taiyang called into the house, shutting the door.

“Of course.” Weiss huffed, closing her book.

"Weiss..” Ruby mumbled in her sleep, turning to the side a little. Weiss shook her head, how can she sleep through all of that? Wait. Why is she dreaming about me?!

Sighing again(now with a blush on her face), Weiss got up from the couch and went to help Taiyang with the groceries. “Hello,” She smiled at him, upon entering the kitchen.

“Oh. Hey, Weiss.” He smiled back, setting the groceries on the counter. “Where are the girls?” He asked, setting the bags on the counter.

“Ruby is napping on the couch, and Yang is in her room with Blake.” She said pointing a thumb back towards the living room. “Need some help?” She offered, picking up some boxes of food.

“Yeah, you can just put those in the pantry.” He said nodding towards the cabinet next to the oven. “Blake came with Yang?” Taiyang already knew Blake, but he knew her as Ruby’s friend from school. He didn’t know that she was friends with his oldest too.

“Mhm, it looks like they just met though. Or at least Yang thinks so.” She said putting the cookies on the highest shelf she could reach with hopes that Ruby wouldn’t be able to get them.

Tai raised a brow at her, putting some produce in the fridge, “How do you mean?”

“They have met before. A few times actually, but apparently Yang doesn’t seem to remember.” 

“Ah, okay. Yang does that from time to time, I don’t know why but sometimes you’ll have a conversation with her and she won’t remember exchanging a word.” He said as he put away the last of the groceries, “Anyway, thanks for the help. Dinner will be ready in an hour.”

“I’ll let them know.” Weiss nodded, walking out of the kitchen.

Ruby was still sleeping on the couch when Weiss got back, only now she was laying on her side and using the armrest as a pillow. Instead of waking her, Weiss pulled out her phone and texted her that dinner would be ready in an hour so that she would see it when she woke up. After adjusting the blanket so that Ruby wouldn’t get chilly, Weiss made her way to Yang’s room and knocked on the door.

“It’s open!” Yang.

Weiss opened the door a crack and poked her head into the room, “Your dad’s back, and dinner will be ready in an hour.” Yang stared at her blankly for a long moment before she burst out laughing. “What?! What’s so funny?” Weiss cried, checking to make sure she was fully clothed (not that that had been a problem before).

“Oh, It’s just. You. Sound. Just like. A mom.” She said between gasps for air, waving a hand in the air as if it would dismiss her laughter.

“Hmph!” Weiss huffed, blushing furiously. She turned to Blake, “Dinner is in an hour.” She repeated herself before slamming the door shut and storming back into the living room. “If anything she’s the mom in this household.” Weiss muttered to herself, getting her book from the table and going to the backyard to read in peace.

It was certainly quieter out there, but it wasn’t any more peaceful since every few moments she would mutter something to herself in annoyance.

If Ruby was awake, she would've thought that it was cute that something so small, so innocent, could put her in such a mood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said, my writing could have been better, but I'm just happy that I could write at all since I've been in a bit of a slump. Thank you guys for your support, it's really what brought me to continue to write this story, without you guys I don't think I would've gotten around to finishing this chapter. -Lugen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 post, but not my first work but I'm happy to hear anyone's positive or constructive comments.  
> I don't know where I'm going with this story, or how long it will be but I am trying my best so please give Aid a chance^^  
> ((Sorry guys, clearly I don't know how to write ANs


End file.
